Mediator Ever After
by MySuperJunior
Summary: Now, that everything's been revealed, Mediator 6 and all, new challenges face Jesse and Suze which causes misundertandings and mayhem to happen. Happy ending? Yep.


**Author's Note: **I just finished the Mediator series after a friend of mine lent it to me. I loved it instantly. I've made up a story in my head as what the story might be if there ever was a Mediator series 2. Hope you like it! This is my first Mediator fic and reviews would really help. hinthint

**Disclaimer: **The Mediator series and/or its affiliates do not belong to me … even though I want it to. Belong to me, I mean.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

I looked at Jesse from behind a fruit stand. Well, at_ least _I'm trying too. The fruits piled up on the cart in front of me weren't exactly helping improve the over-all vision I'm getting from the back of it.

I moved a bit away from the stand, and saw that the view-meddling fruits were no longer there to … well … meddle would be a word for it.

Jesse was standing in front of the Junipero Serra statue. The bright moon was casting gorgeous shadows on his roughly striking face. From the looks of it, and I'm not saying it because his eyes were creased and deep and his shoes were pounding eagerly above the stone-covered veranda, he was bored.

But anyway, and I'm not filling my head with stuff that'll make me fall for him any more than I do now, he still looks cute that way.

I finally snapped out of my thoughts when I heard some rustling. A moment later, a girl appeared.

Before angst-ridden thoughts come into mind, I haven't all the right in the world to get jealous.

You see, even though the girl has porcelain-like skin, almond-shaped hazel eyes, and ebony black hair that seemed to stretch to infinity (well, ok, up to her waist anyway), I haven't a vein throbbing in me to get protective of my boyfriend.

Why?

Oh, I don't know, maybe because for a start, that girl appears to be dead.

Yes, dead. As in glowing-I'm-not-breathing-anymore dead.

And Jesse can see it because?

Heck, he's a mediator.

I got the shock out, in the form of gasps and a "Jesse! You're a mediator, too?" right after the night of the Junipero Serra dance just about three months ago. Three _long _months, correction.

There were serious ghost booting done in those three months, let me just tell you.

News apparently spread out in shadowland that now there's now _another _mediator you can wake up at the dead of the night, torment him for the next 24 hours into doing what you want, and, yeah, getting him beaten up by some random ghost who happens to be in the way.

Jesse, on the other hand, seems to be professional when handling these kinds of things.

I have a feeling he got it from all the times he was watching me kick ghost butt instead of 'talking to them fairly to get the work down right' as Father Dom would have said.

I rarely stick to rules, which is why I'm here right now, behind a rotting fruit stand, balancing on my aching Ralph Lauren shoes, after Jesse told me not to go watching out for him and to just stay home and watch whatever entertainment TV offers.

And risk missing out on some ghost kicking action?

When shadowland freezes, I will.

Jesse seems to be worrying too much about my safety.

Well, that's what boyfriends do, I guess.

Anyway, the ghost girl seemed to be in no mood at all, as she suddenly snapped "Oh, so _you're _the mediator they're saying?" while rolling out her eyes. Which, I should add, is impossible to see behind the whitely—and ghostly—radiance.

"And so I am." Jesse's deep voice seemed to echo throughout the basilica of the Academy.

It was night, after all, and there was no one else in there, except for Jesse and the ghost girl … and me, of course.

Why there was a fruit stand inside the Academy, I do not know.

Ghost girl sneered at Jesse. I doubt she lacked stuck-up-iness when she was still alive. "Let's get this done. I don't want to hang around here." And, what, is the next 'place' going to be better?

I don't think so.

I wasn't given time to blurt it out anyway (like I would) when Jesse suddenly said in his 50's politely-done mannerly voice, "If that's what you like. What would you want me to do, then?"

"Ok," Ghost girl began, tucking some hair behind her ears and sighing prettily, which by the way reminds me of Kelly Prescott, "you see, whatever-your-name-is, I've got this dog—a poodle, my precious Latvia—that I, well, left."

"Right," Jesse nodded, obviously forgetting his boredom just a while before, "go on. I'm listening."

Talk about patience. I, myself, am having a hard time behind this fruits stand and, I swear, I think I'm beginning to smell all orange-y.

Then again, we're talking about Jesse here, who, in my opinion, is mostly to be cast a goodwill ambassador towards contradicting countries.

Ghost girl, on the other hand, looked surprised by Jesse's patience and continued, "well, my family wasn't too _keen _about my Latvia in the first place, and, you know, being the owner and all—"

"You want me to find Latvia some place where she can be safe and happy," Jesse finished.

Ghost girl looked stunned. She stared at Jesse like he was psychic or something.

We get that all the time.

Anyway, I figured Jesse can handle this pretty easily, as the ghost seemed to be going in a pretty smooth direction of wanting to move on, unlike some other ghosts I've encountered. Usually, they'd need a good beating up or hard knock on the shins before they realize that _this_ is not the place they should be in.

I stood up, cast a last glance at the two, Jesse and Ghost girl, and then quietly turned away from the stand I was hiding behind of.

I thought that this would turn out into a finely fast case, and that nothing that can possibly shake the foundations of Jesse's-and-my relationship would happen while I was away.

Was I ever wrong.

* * *

I nearly jumped out of my seat when my stepbrother Sleepy—although I'm taking the _brother_-term thing really nicely nowadays—came into the back door wearing his pizza-delivery uniform.

I didn't notice that it was nearing midnight by the time Sleepy scared the bejezus out of me, as he neither told me that he was coming home late—late, as in Andy's-going-to-ground-you-so-bad-if-he-found-out-you-came-home-nearing-midnight late—nor did he say that his pizza delivering time includes the early morning.

Either way, I didn't really care as I was half-sleeping on the homework Mr. Walden gave us.

Sleepy, looking as if he wasn't expecting any stepsister sprawled snoring across the kitchen counter seemed startled when he saw me.

"Mermph?" I choked, realizing for the first time since Sleepy came in that a partially-eaten croissant was stuffed down in my mouth. Gross. I totally forgot about it. Anyway, I spat it out to my delight and turned to Sleepy. "You do now that it's _way _pass 11, right?"

Only that Sleepy didn't know. He seemed dazed and---

"Are you drunk?" I blurted out.

He shook his head.

Then, slowly, a string of muffled words came out of him. "School … delivery … was going to get … then suddenly …"

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and then Andy swiftly appeared behind the bookshelf.

"Aha!" Andy bellowed as if he just found out the solution to the most quizzical trigonometry problem ever. "I thought I heard your voice, Jake. Goodness, what are you thinking coming home this late at ---"

But Sleepy wasn't listening. If anything, he was looking hypnotically into thin air just as he did when he first entered the back door.

I stared at him. Wait, did he just say _school_?

Sleepy, unaware that Andy was at the verge of probably the longest preach in Ackerman history, continued. "Girl … white … _floating …"_

I rubbed my ears briskly just to make sure that what I'm hearing is right. So Sleepy went to a school to deliver _pizza _to who-knows-who, and then by chance saw a _ghost?_

"Jake, listen," I said slowly, waving my right hand in front of his face. "This _school _you're saying, was it _my _school?"

Sleepy sluggishly nodded.

Gawd. I think I'm sounding too paranoid.

Hold on.

Rewind.

Did Sleepy absent-mindedly say that he just _saw _a ghost? But, how---

"Ghost … _floating … _your boyfriend … they were …"

I stopped dead in my thoughts. _My _boyfriend? As in _Jesse? _

Andy looked puzzled. "Are you _drunk?" _

Sleepy shooed off our thoughts. "The ghost girl … I'm not lying! I saw the creepiest thing, and I don't normally see things like these, man! The girl … she was a ghost, okay? I know it sounds weird but she really is! Suze, I saw a ghost at Junipero Serra tonight, and she was doing this, _this _thing, with your boyfriend, okay?"

I narrowed my eyes at Sleepy, Andy looking at me and then at Sleepy, then said, "What _were _they doing?"

Sleepy, snapping back into normal consciousness, just sighed heavily and shrugged, "it looked weird when I saw it, but I can tell. That … that _girl _… she was kissing Jesse."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, the first chapter seems a bit fast, doesn't it? Like 3 pages in MS Word.

O.o I did this in roughly 2 days, so it's not the best quality, as you can see. Stuff just kept on popping into my thoughts and the next events to happen just kept on coming to me as I went along the way.

Everything is answered in the next chappie, if you have questions right now, like "What? Sleepy can see ghosts?" Well, there's a reason for that but the thing is he saw it intentionally. By who?

And all other characters will show up in the next chappie, too. But there won't be a next chappie if there're no reviews, right? hinthint D


End file.
